Harry Potter and the White Lighter
by strawberrypunkstar
Summary: It is Harry Potter's Fifth Year a Hogwarts.. but there is something suspicious going on.. Harry Potter is introduced to a new Character Jaden Bache.Harry's fifth year is turned upside down by this new arival. See How the Magical World is seen by Jaden
1. strange aqquantences

**HARRY POTTER: EPISODE ONE.**

**STRANGE AQQUANTENCES**

As Harry entered through the great doors of Hogwarts, there was a feel of joy in the air, he was home. This joy was soon over come by the sensation of hunger as the smell of the Hogwarts start of the year feast hit Harry, as he took a deep breath. As the school piled into the great hall, something was pulling Harry back. Although Harry was eager to start on the wide range of foods and hear the sorting hats new song, he could not resist finding out what exactly it was that was pulling him back. As Harry searched for the source that pulled him back, within seconds he had found it. It was Dumbledore! Harry looked intently at Dumbledore, and then suddenly Harry recognised the person to whom which Dumbledore was vividly speaking to. At that movement Harry realised why he was outside the great hall instead of inside it. The person whom Dumbledore was speaking to intrigued Harry, why was this? Simple, the person looked Harry's age but yet Harry had never seen her before in his life and this seemed awfully strange to Harry.

Harry made his way into the great hall racking his brain for that girl he just saw. Coming up empty Harry found his way over to Hermione and Ron.

"What's up buddy? You missed out on the sorting. Where were you?" Ron spoke joyfully to Harry.

"Mmm"

"What's up Harry?" Hermione pulled herself away from the extremely large book she was reading only to find a look of confusion on Harry's face.

As Hermione spoke to Harry he saw her, the mysterious girl was sitting at the end of the table, now there was something extremely suspicious was happening, Harry knew everyone in Gryffindor.

As Harry's head rose and looked powerfully down towards the end of the table. Both Ron and Hermione noticed Harry's strange action. Ron followed Harry's eyes and meet the same stranger as Harry's at the end of the table.

"Who's that? I've never seen her before. Harry do you know who that person is sitting at the end of the table? Harry?"

Finally Harry was able to draw his attention back to Ron and Hermione only to find looks of puzzlement in their eyes.

"I don't know who she is, all I know is she knows Dumbledore. I saw them speaking just before."

"That's odd I was positive I knew everyone in Gryffindor" Hermione said as she quickly glanced at the mysterious girl.

"Maybe she belonged to another house and has changed to Gryffindor." Ron said now looking at the girl.

"Don't be stupid Ron no one can change houses, the hat is always right, once you're placed in a house you belong there, forever." Hermione spoke with a slight look of annoyance on her face.

The feast went slowly for Harry, Ron and Hermione as they were eager to talk to Dumbledore about the new girl. The feast finally finished and Harry, Ron and Hermione ran towards Dumbledore on to see him, once again talking to that girl.

Hermione and Ron both looked at Harry reproach ably at Harry for answers.

"There's no better time than now to introduce ourselves." Harry said taking a step closer to Dumbledore.

"Ah Harry there you are" Dumbledore said as Harry came into view.

"This is…."

Who is this mysterious girl and what is her agenda here at Hogwarts is she a friend or foe?


	2. electric blue

**Harry potter episode 2:**

**Electric blue**

As Harry, Ron and Hermione stood eagerly awaiting the answer to their question Harry couldn't stop noticing how electric blue the girl's eyes were.

"This is Jaden Bache. Jaden meet Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter."

"Hi. Pleased to meet you three. Dumbledore has told me a lot about you guys. I do hope that we'll be able to get to know each other a lot more over the year." Her voice was soft and inquisitive.

"Jaden has come to Hogwarts as a fifth year student, I hope you three make Jaden's stay welcome". Dumbledore spoke as if he already knew Harry was going to ask why Jaden was and why she was here.

Harry, Ron and Hermione headed up to the Gryffindor common room, all with Jaden on there minds. Harry stopped in front of the fat lady only to realise he, Ron or Hermione didn't know what the password was.

Harry turned to Hermione only to get a shrug as a response. With a lot of time to kill, Harry thought it would be the best time to get Ron and Hermione's thoughts on Jaden Bache.

"So…. What do you think of her?"

"She… seems…pretty…nice…to…me." Ron had answered while trying to pry open "the fat lady" to try and get into the common room.

"There's something awfully strange about her. What I don't understand. What I don't understand, is why she all of a sudden changed her mind and decided to come to Hogwarts after four years." Hermione said as she gave Ron a very stern look vas he started bashing the picture.

"I think she's her for a reason, I think Dumbledore invited her here for a reason, there's defiantly more to the sort than meets the eye." Harry spoke only to get confused from both Ron and Hermione.

"Well… I'm not completely sure why she's here. But don't you think it's a bit odd that she's all of a sudden come to Hogwarts after Voldemort has returned to full power and she also seems a bit chummy with Dumbledore."

"Cobble worm"

At these words the fat lady swung open and Harry, Ron and Hermione jumped with fright and found themselves face to face with the very person they were discussing, Jaden Bache.

" I'm here because I want to be here, no other reason, so you three can stand out here making up more notions about me or you can come into the warm common room. "

Jaden made her way through the passage way and to a comfy armchair in front of the fire and picked up a book and immersed herself in it. A few minutes later Harry, Ron and Hermione found Jaden and sat down with her.

"Sorry." Harry mumbled as he felt himself go red with embarrassment.

"I know it's a bit odd me coming here after Voldemort has risen, and maybe he's the part of the reason I'm here." As these words hit Harry's ears he was astonished that another student use Voldemort name apart from himself.

Hermione sat up straight and asked Jaden what she meant by that.

"Well my mum obviously thinks that it is safer for me to be in Hogwarts while Voldemort back to full power. It is true that Dumbledore is the only one that Voldemort is afraid of, right?"

The three of them nodded and sat back collecting their thoughts.

Time past rapidly and bit-by-bit the common room got emptier and emptier; Ron and Hermione decided it was time to go to bed seeing as between them both they had yawned a round 60 times in the last half an hour.

As Harry looked around the empty common room he found himself and Jaden the only one's in left in the common room. At this thought Jaden slammed her book down on the table, yawned and mumbled to Harry;

"I best be off to be, it's getting late and Snuffles has been re-appearing in the fire for quite some time now, I actually think he may have scared the living daylights out of a first year student."

Jaden ran upstairs leaving Harry flabbergasted by what he had just heard. As Harry sat there looking dazedly into the fire thinking; how in the world does Jaden know who Snuffles is, something strange in the fire appeared, Sirius' head was in the fire.

"Sirius what are you doing here? And how does Jaden know who you are?"

"I'm just checking up on you, seeing how you are. Ah I see you've met Jaden. I know Jaden because Dumbledore brought her to Grimmauld place at the very beginning of the holidays before the Weasley's came. She is quite a young lady isn't she, peculiar but interesting."

"Why did Dumbledore trust her to bring her to Grimmauld place, to you? I mean she's only been here for a couple of weeks and Dumbledore already trusts her enough to tell her about the order, about you!"

"Calm down Harry! Of course Dumbledore trusts her, he knows her parents, they're very trustworthy plus once Dumbledore told me that she was to attend Hogwarts I insisted that I was introduced to her."

"Why?"

"Time will tell Harry, be patient, I cant really talk right now, I think I can hear that blasted house elf of mine coming down the stairs." Sirius turned and disappeared from the fire.

"Oh and Harry watch Jaden in charms carefully. Goodbye and be careful."

On that note Sirius' face disappeared leaving Harry sleepy and with a hell of a lot of unanswered questions.


	3. Charming Charms

**Harry Potter. Episode 3**

**Charming Charms**

Harry awoke the next morning with a jolt caused by the words "watch her in charms class" echoing in his head.

Harry jumped out of his bed, found his uniform and dressed as fast as a bolt of lightening, and stumbled down stairs yelling out to Ron. Finally he reached Ron panting and splattering;

"WH...at ddo we ……. Have fiiiirst?" Harry mustered before collapsing on Ron.

"Getoff me. We have charms first."

At these words Harry grabbed Ron and ran straight towards the Charms classroom before skidding to a sudden halt and smacking straight into the classroom door.

"It'd so nice to that you boys are so eager to start Charms. How wonderful!" The squeaky voice of Professor Flickwick came as he climbed over Harry and Ron to get to the door.

"Why in the world are you two so eager to get to charms?" Hermione asked with a stern face as she caught up with Harry and Ron.

Harry looked around at the bustling students to see if anyone was listening in on their conversation. He had decided to tell Ron and Hermione the events of the night before, everything Sirius told him. Just as he finished telling the other two everything Sirius told him suddenly a voice whispered in their ears.

"Hey guys."

All three slowly turned around dreading the inevitable.

"Jaden…. Hi."

All four stood in the doorway daring not to move. Jaden knew what they were talking about. The other three knew Jaden knew what they were talking about. Before anyone could ask Jaden about the reasons for Sirius' warning she decided to leave not ready to expose herself to three people who seem not to trust her. Yet.

Harry, Ron and Hermione conveniently their seats directly behind Jaden watching her like a hawk, waiting for the slightest slip up for Jaden, exposing her secret.

Slightly disappointed buy the uneventful Charms class Harry and the fellow Gryffindor headed towards the grounds for the Care of Magical Creatures class.

As they reached the front doors Harry realised he had left his Charms book behind and decided to back track to the classroom to get it.

"You guys go ahead and I'll catch up." Harry yelled behind him at Ron and Hermione as he ran back into the castle.

At the doors of Charms something stopped him from entering. It was Professor Flickwick laughing joyfully. Curiosity overcame Harry forcing him to open the door slightly to see what exactly was making Professor act that way.

As the door creaked open Harry realised that the source of Professor Flickwicks happiness was Jaden. Harry looked closer at Jaden and suddenly something peculiar happened; Jaden disappeared in a glimmer of blue lights and re-appeared on the other side of the room.

Harry felt his mouth drop when he saw that now not only Jaden was the one surrounded by the blue lights. She was now holding Professor Flickwick, as the blue lights surrounded them both they disappeared and re-appeared 3 meters away from where they started.

Harry spent the rest of the day in a daze repeatedly going over what he saw, what he saw happen to Jaden.

Finally fed up with Harry's mood Hermione slammed her abnormally large book down on the Gryffindor common room table causing Ron to jump five feet in the air and wake him with a start.

"Harry what is going on?"

Hermione's answer was just a vague look on Harry's face as he asked her to elaborate.

"Ever since you stumbled back into Care of Magical class you've been in some sort of daze. What in warlocks name happened when you went back to get your Charms book?"

Ron whom majority of he time since Hermione had started speaking was examining the enormity of Hermione's book had finally realised what was going on and now was sitting on the edge of his seat eagerly awaiting Harry's answer.

Harry sat there wondering whether he should tell Hermione and Ron what he had seen. Then suddenly as if it was fate screams of laughter and horror filled the common room, in a flash Hermione forced Ron out of his chair and ran towards all the commotion, knowing it was in some way linked to Fred and George.

As Harry sat there silently thanking Fred and George for the distraction, he felt a burning sensation on the back of his neck. Slowly Harry turned around knowing that the burning sensation was caused from someone watching him, finally he meet the glistering, glass blue eyes of Jaden Bache. Jaden beckoned Harry towards her away from the commotion; Harry squeezed his way through the screaming first years and found himself face to face with Jaden.

"Hi Harry".

"Hey Jaden. How are you?" Harry spoke avoiding her eyes, knowing her secret.

"I fine. It is you I'm worried about, you seem a bit dazed today, like you know someone's secret." Jaden spoke her eyes boring into Harry's soul.

Harry starred at Jaden fixedly for a moment or two, trying to think of something to say. Before he could say anything Professor McGonagall came bustling in shouting at anyone who was in her firing line. Ten minutes later Harry was starring outside his window in the dormitory, thinking of what would have happened if Professor McGonagall hadn't walked in? What would he of told Jaden? Would he of told her what he'd seen, or did she already know?

Harry fell asleep with these thoughts drifting in and out of his dreams with the somber music of Ron's snores in the background.


	4. Secrets

**Harry Potter. Episode 4**

**Secrets**

Harry didn't have much time to think about Jaden and what he saw. The holidays had surprisingly sprung itself upon the unexpected Hogwarts students and Harry was overwhelmed with the thought of going back to Grimmauld place, back to Sirius. But how wrong Harry was to think that he had the whole holidays without mysterious Jaden, he was soon to find out.

After a wonderful, amazing week at the Burrow Harry and the Weasley clan made their way to Grimmauld Pace (Hermione was skiing in Aspen). Before they all entered Grimmauld Place Mrs. Weasley reminded them to enter as quietly as possible and to go upstairs and get ready for dinner, before heading downstairs.

The entire Weasley clan and Harry tip toed upstairs to their bedrooms; remembering with annoyance what would happen if they made the tiniest of noises.

Harry and Ron were unpacking when Ginny came bustling in without knocking and said

"Hermione's here."

Ron and Harry looked at each other in astonishment before Ron slowly turned to his baby sister, grabbed her shoulders and told her that Hermione was skiing in Aspen.

"Don't patronize me, you buffoon I know she's meant to be skiing in Aspen. But someone's stuff is in my room and Hermione is the only Hogwarts student who knows about Grimmauld Place apart from us." Ginny spoke rapidly.

"BANG…"

"What's going on... we heard Ginny yell out buffoon and knew we had to see for ourselves whether Ron really does look like a buffoon"? Fred and George said after appariating into the room with cheeky grins on their faces.

"Ginny thinks Hermione's here". Ron told his brothers.

"Like I said Ronald I don't think she's here, I know she's here".

"Settle down you two. There's only one way to find out whether she is here or not, lets all go down stairs and see if she's there or not." Fred and George led the way down the stairs and into the Kitchen.

The kitchen door swung open and everyone bustled in at once, scanning for Hermione. Harry's eyes meet his godfather's eyes, but just as Harry took a step towards Sirius his eyes meet the same electric, mystifying blue eyes of non other than Jaden Bache. Jaden smiled at Harry then looked at Ron whose mouth was hanging open a meter from the ground. Harry nudged Ron in the ribs and Ron's mouth snapped back into place.

"Oh sorry dear's I forgot to tell you that Dumbledore requested that Jaden stay at Grimmauld place these holidays. Ginny dear you'll be sharing a room with Jaden. Mrs. Weasley spoke feeling the silent awkwardness in the room.

Mrs. Weasley bustled away in the kitchen as the others collected themselves and sat down at the table for dinner. Fred and George seemed absolutely ecstatic that Jaden was staying at Grimmauld place. For the simple reason that now they can find out what Jaden was hiding and whether her secret could help "the Weasley Wizard Wheezes".

Harry found his seat conveniently next Sirius. Sirius looked down at Harry with a smile on his face and at that moment Harry realised that a sparkle had appeared in Sirius' eyes. At that moment Harry thought it best to just be there for Sirius rather than question him about Jaden.

A few days had passed and everyone had settled in… well almost everyone, Lupin had avoided coming to dinners whenever possible, and Harry had a sneaking suspicion that Sirius, along with some the adults knew why Lupin had been avoiding Grimmauld place.

Later on in the week Harry had found the perfect opportunity to talk to Lupin about his sudden disappearing acts, when he found Lupin and himself alone in the kitchen one day.

"Hey Lupin". Harry edged his way towards Lupin as he starred into the dimly lit fire.

"Oh, hello Harry, how are you? Why aren't you with the others in London"?

"Mrs. Weasley thought it best if I slept in this morning seeing as I looked a bit peaky to her. So I took that as an opportunity to just lay back and relax with Sirius today, but unfortunately he's doing something for the order right now."

"Yes, Sirius will be a while, sit down Harry, and tell me what's on your mind. You do have something on your mind, right?" Lupin spoke as if he knew that Harry had been eager to ask Lupin something, but never found the right moment.

"I was just wondering why you have been so distant lately, why you never come to dinner any more." Lupin was astonished that Harry knew something was bugging him.

At that moment Lupin looked up at Harry, and for the first time he had seen Harry as an adult and knew it was time to reveal his secret to his trustworthy Harry.

"Harry I have kept a secret for a very long time, I have run away from my past and now it has caught up with me. I do hope that at the end of my confession that you, Harry will learn from my mistakes, learn not to run from you problems like I have done, you will regret is so dearly like I do."

Harry starred intently at Lupin and realised that the sadness in Lupins eyes did not belong to the effects of Lupin being a werewolf, but the effects of a secret that has torn him to pieces for many years.

Lupin looked up at Harry and for a split second Lupin saw his best friend James Potter looking back at him.

"Harry… I have a child, a daughter. I know you must be wondering where she is and why I have never spoken about her before. I suppose the only way I can explain this to you is to start at the beginning." Lupin looked into the fire and had no trouble remembering his past, for every night as he laid his head on his pillow he would dream of the day where he looked into his baby girl's eyes for the last time.

"I was young, the same age as your parents when they had you and deeply in love with non other than my high school sweetheart. I married her for a short while… I loved her so. But although I was deeply in love with her I was in constant fear for her life. Voldemort was at his highest in power and my wife had something that could make him almost invincible. She was a white-lighter Harry.

A white-lighter is someone who has the power to heal wounds, who are able to sense particular witches and wizards emotions and thoughts through a special bondage they have and they can move wherever they want, and move what ever the want with a simple command they disappear in a shimmer of blue lights before you eyes".

At that very moment Harry sat up and started to join the dots remembering what he had seen Jaden do in charms class.

"But what I feared the most was yet to come.

Harry only a few months after your birth myself and Janie (my wife) had the pleasure of bringing a child into this world. Janie and I were ecstatic, but hard times were yet to come. Voldemort had found out about Janie and her powers. Once he found out he decided it was time to _talk _to her. He came to our house… and well… Dumbledore has told you what happens to those who refuse Voldemorts offers.

That night I saw my beloved wife die before my eyes. The last words se spoke to me was."

"Take Jaden and get out of here."

"Yes Harry Jaden, the very same girl."

"I left Janie there and fled with our child. But I knew as soon as I had fled that Jaden and I could not be together. I feared for her life for two reasons. One: that Voldemort would trace her through me and second: because I was scared, scared that one full moon I would become a vicious werewolf and kill my child as she slept peacefully. With Dumbledore's help I found a loving family that would bring her up as if she was their own, into a harmless world."

"So Harry you now know my deep dark secret, the reason for my distant attitude lately. The recent appearance of Jaden has shattered me and I am ashamed of what I have done. Harry I beg you not to tell Jaden what I have just told you. I will tell her myself in my own time.

But it was too late. Harry was not the only one who had heard Lupins confession. Behind the kitchen door was Lupins daughter Jaden.

Jaden's electric blue eyes no longer had that glimmer in them, hatred had overtaken her. Jaden hated Lupin for not telling her, for abandoning her at the tender age of only a couple of months, she hated Dumbledore for forcing her into this world under false pretences , but most of all she hated Sirius for fooling her into believing that they had a special bond.

Jaden heard movement in the kitchen, quickly getting up she orbed to the attic. Thinking that she was alone she picked up the first thing she saw and pelted it at the wall!

"HEY…" Jaden jumped at the sound of another person's voice.

Spinning around Jaden met the dark eyes of Sirius Black.

Sirius was preparing himself for an argument when he suddenly looked into the eyes of Jaden; that were no longer beautiful and mystifying but the kind of eyes he saw when he looked into the mirror, full of betrayal and anger.

Jaden's eyes swelled with tears as she realised her and Sirius' bond was fake to the core. That it was a relationship built on pity.

Sirius saw the pain in Jaden's eyes and immediately recognised that all too familiar look of betrayal that penetrated through Sirius. Sirius looked at Jaden standing there filled with pain and all he wanted to do was hold her in his arms. Sirius took a step towards Jaden and knew immediately it was the wrong thing to do.

At that moment Jaden's anger erupted like a volcano.

"How dare you consider comforting me after what you've done... you bastard! You're just a hypocrite. As long as I've known you, you've always reminded me of how betrayed you felt when Peter deceived James, Lilly and you, and yet for this whole year you've kept me in the dark about who I am. You betrayed me Sirius I can no longer trust you, our friendship is severed from here on. I HATE YOU… I HATE HIM."

At that moment Jaden spun around and found herself face to face with the man that abandoned her after her beloved mother was brutally murdered by the monster who calls himself "Lord Voldemort".

Jaden stared into Lupins eyes for what seemed an eternity, finally Jaden couldn't stand the tension any longer and bolted out of the room. Running at lighting speed down the hall way blinded by anger Jaden felt herself slam against another body. Finding her place Jaden looked around for what she had impacted and saw Harry standing opposite her clutching his winded stomach.

"What the hell is going on"? Harry was able to muster while still clutching his stomach.

"Don't pretend you don't know". Jaden spoke with anger. She hated Harry for knowing something about her that she did no want him or anyone to know.

At that very moment Harry realised what Jaden was talking about and grabbed her arm pushing himself and Jaden into the empty room next to them knowing how close she was to exploding.

Jaden was furious! She started pacing up and down the room, trying to rid herself of all the anger building up inside, but it was no use, not while Lupin and Sirius were in the same house as her. As Jaden's pacing became erratic Harry grabbed her arm and within a split second time had frozen and a bond was formed between the two.

The uncomfortable stiffness in the Black manor became too much for Jaden. Within a split second Jaden orbed to hogsmeade (forgetting that Harry was still holding on to her as she orbed). As Jaden and Harry floated down to the snowy ground Harry spoke:

"I like that much more than port keys!"

"Oh Harry I am so sorry, I didn't realise you were still holding on. I'll orb you back to the Black Manor".

"No… don't I think that we really need to talk."

Jaden knew that this very moment had to come sooner or later after what Lupin had told Harry. As they headed toward the three broomsticks Jaden felt a sinking sensation in the pit of her stomach. She was not ready to reveal all her deep dark secrets to Harry, not yet.

Harry and Jaden sat in the three broomsticks awkwardly sipping their butter beer. As Harry starred into Jaden's eyes he realised Jaden didn't need to talk, all she needed was a friend, and at that moment Harry decided that was what he was going to be: a friend. Harry sat next to Jade and placed his arm around her. Jaden buried her head into Harry's chest and wept softly.

As the both sat there comforting one another Jaden whispered into Harry's ears "there are secrets that we both share that will bind us together Harry". But what Harry or Jaden didn't realise is that these secrets would bind them together closer than they would ever expect.

**Please read my first three chapters to this story.**

**There are many more to come.**

**I hope you like my story and please give me some reviews.**


End file.
